Etéreo
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Crowley ha soñado con las alas de Aziraphale, y una salida es el pretexto ideal para pedirle algo al respecto.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

En el último tiempo, a Crowley le había dado por soñar con dos momentos específicos de su vida: cuando conoció a Aziraphale en la Puerta del Edén y cuando ambos se llevaron momentáneamente a Adam Young a otro plano en el punto más crítico del Apocalipsis que no fue. ¿Qué tenían en común ambos acontecimientos? Tanto Aziraphale como Crowley habían mostrado sus alas, y eso le producía una sensación de melancolía a Crowley... De ese modo, pasó semanas soñando con ambos hechos, y siempre sentía lo mismo al despertar, solo que no tenía claro el porqué; asimismo, permaneció indeciso sobre si debía mencionárselo o no a Aziraphale.

Cuando las semanas se convirtieron en meses, Crowley seguía soñando lo mismo, y aún se había reservado para sí sus sensaciones y emociones. Una noche cualquiera, fue a visitar a Aziraphale a la librería, y todo se estaba desarrollando sin sobresaltos: conversaron de todo un poco, y en algún punto de la noche, se embriagaron, pero a pesar de todo el alcohol, que en más de una ocasión le había nublado el juicio, Crowley se dio cuenta, una vez más, de que el ángel le inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza, vio que nada perdía sincerándose con él, por lo que eliminó el alcohol de su sistema sin previo aviso. Aziraphale abrió levemente sus ojos y se volvió hacia Crowley sin entender.

-Crowley… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ángel, estoy bien – respondió Crowley – Hay algo que necesito pedirte, y al menos para mí, se trata de algo importante.

Aziraphale también retiró el alcohol de su sistema sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso. Por su parte, una idea se estaba formando en la mente de Crowley, quien se incorporó y estiró su mano al tiempo que dijo:

-Ven conmigo, ángel.

Aziraphale se levantó con ayuda del demonio, quien lo llevó en un santiamén hacia su Bentley. Sin saber muy bien qué esperar, el ángel preguntó:

-Crowley, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Aguarda un poco – respondió Crowley antes de poner en marcha su auto.

El silencio se impuso entre ambos en el acelerado viaje, y a pesar de su inevitable curiosidad, Aziraphale concluyó que lo mejor era esperar que Crowley se detuviera para descubrir el móvil de su comportamiento errático, y todo lo que pudo ver en el pelirrojo fue una incipiente ansiedad retenida por una aparente tranquilidad.

-Tan solo espero no haberlo hecho enfadar sin darme cuenta – pensó Aziraphale acongojado.

Se detuvieron en algún punto apartado de la ciudad, y gracias a un milagro demoníaco, llegaron a una azotea.

-Crowley, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Crowley se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

-Ángel, hay algo que quiero pedirte, o más bien, siento que debo pedirte, y en mi opinión, es mucho mejor estar en un espacio abierto como este.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó Aziraphale al tiempo que trataba de pensar en posibles ideas.

Crowley comenzó a sentirse nervioso, por lo que reguló su respiración lo más rápido posible y dijo:

-Aziraphale… quiero que me muestres tus alas.

De todas las ideas que pasaron por su cabeza, aquella fue, precisamente, la única que no se le ocurrió a Aziraphale, quien abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ya sé que es extraño, pero quiero verte con tus alas desplegadas. Te prometo que ya te lo explicaré todo, pero por favor, permíteme verlas– respondió Crowley.

A Aziraphale le dio la impresión de que Crowley se lo estaba pidiendo como si fuera un niño implorando por su mayor tesoro, y aquello le derritió el corazón.

-Bueno, es algo inusual, pero no puedo negarme, así que...

El ángel retrocedió dos pasos y desplegó sus alas, blancas, puras, y hermosas. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en el rostro de Crowley, quien se acercó y se quitó sus lentes de sol para apreciarlas mejor.

-Por el amor de quien sea, eres bellísimo – dijo Crowley encandilado.

-Bueno, aquí están mis alas, tal y como me lo pediste – dijo Aziraphale sereno – Ahora quiero saber por qué querías verlas.

-Desde hace algún tiempo que he soñado con ellas – respondió Crowley – Para ser más específico, he soñado con nuestro primer encuentro en la Puerta del Edén y cuando nos llevamos al niño antes de que Satán irrumpiera en la Tierra cuando detuvimos el Apocalipsis. Siempre que despierto, siento en mi pecho algo que me cuesta describir, pero que cada vez se hace más potente, y ahora que te tengo frente a mí, con tus preciosas alas en todo su esplendor, se podría decir que me siento un poco indefenso.

Aziraphale vio el anhelo en los ojos de Crowley, así como también percibió la honestidad en sus palabras. Sin temor a equivocarse, entendió lo que estaba sucediendo con su amigo, por lo que tomó sus manos y le dijo en un susurro:

-Querido… Mientras permanezcamos juntos, no hay nada que temer.

-Ángel, yo…

Sintiendo un valor renovado, Crowley posó su mano en la nuca de Aziraphale y lo besó con toda la dulzura y el amor que tenía para él; poco a poco, los pies de Aziraphale se levantaron del suelo hasta que se elevó a varios metros, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Crowley. Cuando se separaron, Crowley también tenía sus alas desplegadas.

-Querido, eres magnífico.

La luz de la luna llena le daba a Aziraphale un aspecto que Crowley solo pudo definir con una palabra:

-Etéreo.

El ángel solo pudo sonreír.

-Siempre tan bello, tan puro, tan… tú.

-Querido, me harás sonrojar – dijo Aziraphale con una sonrisa tímida.

-Es la verdad, ángel. Eres magnífico, espléndido… Es más, creo que me faltan palabras para poder describir a cabalidad lo que eres – respondió Crowley – Aziraphale, te amo.

-Crowley, querido… Yo también te amo – dijo Aziraphale con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista sin poder evitar llorar, y Aziraphale secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Acto seguido, se volvieron a besar con seguridad y amor, y se fundieron en un abrazo que podría haber esparcido polvo de estrellas por todo el firmamento.

Sus miradas se encontraron con un vigor y un brillo especial que jamás olvidarían, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

**Sé que lo he dicho en otros fics, pero no me molesta repetirlo: me encanta escribir sobre los esposos inefables, y este en específico, salió solito. Nos leemos en el siguiente fic, y recuerden, los reviews son un alimento para el alma.**


End file.
